vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rukia Kuchiki
Summary Rukia Kuchiki is the lieutenant of the13th Division under Captain Jūshirō Ukitake. Rukia is the adoptive sister of Byakuya Kuchiki and a friend of Ichigo Kurosaki. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C '''to '''7-B Name: 'Rukia Kuchiki '''Origin: 'Bleach '''Gender: Female Age: 150, possible older Classification: '''Shinigami '''Powers and Abilities: '''Super Strength and Speed, Pseudo-Filght, Expert Swordsman, Kidō Expert and Ice Manipulation. '''Destructive Capacity: Building Level+ '(Defeated 16th Arrancar Di Roy Rinker with 1 move) | '''City Block Level+ '(Defeated the 9th Espada Aaroniero Arruruerie) | 'Town Level '''via power scaling (As strong as Anti-Hierro Armor Shihoin Yoruichi) | '''Town Level+ '(Defeated the Sternritter Äs Nödt) with '''City Level Environmental Destructive Capacity when using her Bankai (Stated that Anything within the area of influence of the mist from her Bankai is frozen. Once frozen solid, victims and objects crumble away within seconds) her Bankai also ignores convention durability to an extent due to its sheer cold. Striking Strength: Building Level+ '''(Defeated 16th Arrancar Di Roy Rinker with 1 move) '''City Block Level+(Defeated the 9th Espada Aaroniero Arruruerie), Town Level 'via power scaling (As strong as Anti-Hierro Armor Shihoin Yoruichi), '''Town Level+ '(Defeated the Sternritter Äs Nödt) '''Range: Extended human melee range with sword, hundreds of meters when using kido Speed: Hypersonic+ (Faster then Äs Nödt),' Hypersonic+ to High-Hypersonic '(Trained at the Royal Palace under ten times the normal pressure of gravity.) Durability: Town level+ (capable of withstand blows from Äs Nödt) possible higher with Bankai (Physical contact with Rukia in her Bankai causes other people to begin freezing solid because of how cold she is) Stamina: Superhuman, can continue fighting while sustaining injuries Standard Equipment: '''Her katana '''Intelligence: '''Has over 150+ years of experience and knowledge '''Weaknesses: '''The amount of time she can use her Bankai appears severely limited, as prolonged use can potentially cause her damage, so she must thaw slowly when leaving this state, otherwise she would risk damaging herself. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Zanpakutō * Sode no Shirayuki (袖白雪, Sleeved White Snow): In its sealed form, Sode no Shirayuki is a normal katana. It has a rectangular tsuba with a vaguely flame-like pattern on the long sides and a curved line on the short sides, inward-curved corners with curved slits above and below the blade, and a series of curved lines embossed on either side of the blade. It has a reddish-brown hilt. ** Shikai: Its Shikai command is "Dance" (舞え, mae). Rukia holds her Zanpakutō out in front of her and turns it in a circle counter-clockwise. While she is turning it, the blade, hilt, and tsuba turn completely white. The tsuba becomes a hollow snowflake-like circle, and a white ribbon forms from the pommel.Sode no Shirayuki is regarded as one of the most beautiful Zanpakutō in Soul Society.The transformation is accompanied by a rush of cold air in all directions. *: Shikai Special Ability: Sode no Shirayuki is an ice-type Zanpakutō.Sode no Shirayuki possesses multiple techniques, labeled as "dances" by Rukia. Besides ice techniques, Sode no Shirayuki's general ability is freezing. Sode no Shirayuki can freeze a target from a distance, or used in a different manner, create a path or platform of ice in midair.Rukia can freeze even the Reishi-created Spirit Weapon of a Quincy, causing it to shatter. Sode no Shirayuki does not actually spread coldness from its blade; its actual ability is to bring the body temperature of its wielder to a temperature below freezing. As a result, anything its wielder touches freezes, the sword itself merely increasing their reach. Due to this power, Rukia is capable of momentarily "killing" her body by controlling her own Reishi, putting herself in a form of cryostasis. She completely stops all the molecules in her body, preventing any material or substance attempting to affect her from doing so because it cannot enter her body. However, if someone uses an optical attack on her, it will affect her because her nerves are still working. Rukia can lower her body temperature to a point at which the ground below her feet freezes instantly, causing ice quakes, and can even reduce her temperature to absolute zero, though she can only safely maintain this temperature for no more than four seconds. However, when raising the temperature from absolute zero, Rukia has to do so slowly or risk harming her own body. * *:* Some no mai, Tsukishiro (初の舞・月白, First Dance, White Moon): Rukia calls out the name of the dance while holding her Zanpakutō upside down. The blade glows, and she makes a slashing motion when her target is in position. When she does this, she draws a circle with the tip of Sode no Shirayuki. The space within that circle and anything inside freezes. The circle not only freezes the ground, but everything within the circle's influence, including anything above it in the air, creating an extending pillar of light which freezes all within the circle. Shortly after being frozen, the victim shatters along with the ice. The ice pillar will not shatter if the victim is not caught within it. * *:* Tsugi no mai, Hakuren (次の舞・白漣, Next Dance, White Ripple): Rukia, calling out the name of the dance, punctures the ground once, creating a large ice circle, similar to the first dance. She punctures the ground in front of her four times in a semi circle. As ice particles begin to flow up from the punctures she made in the ground, she takes a battle stance. The particles, building up at the tip of Sode no Shirayuki, are released as a large, powerful avalanche of cold air. It flash freezes whatever it comes into contact with, encasing it in ice. * *:* San no mai, Shirafune (参の舞・白刀, Third Dance, White Sword): Rukia calls out the name of the dance, which allows her to gather moisture in the air to the tip of Sode no Shirayuki, creating a blade of ice. This makes it possible to augment the length of the blade. After piercing its target, it continues to freeze any surrounding objects and the immediate area. * *:* Juhaku (樹白, White Tree): Rukia stabs the ground, which creates a trail of ice in the direction of her intended target. The ice freezes the target from the base up, in a continuing freezing process, as it transforms the target into ice. * *:* Ice-Rope Connection: If Rukia can't reach her sword, she can create an ice extension to connect her hand to the sword hilt, which allows her to use Sode no Shirayuki's Shikai abilities at a distance. ** Bankai: Hakka no Togame (白霞罸, Censure of the White Haze): Rukia's Bankai changes both her physical look and the clothing she is wearing dramatically. Rukia wears a white, ankle-length kimono with lined patterns. The robe has an attached ornate collar, edges, and shoulder design with long, wide sleeves. There are long, flowing ribbons tied at her back that form numerous large loops. She has a small ice flower formation at the center of her chest, and a half crown of ice which extends around the back of her head. Rukia's hair becomes white, and her blade becomes ice. * *: Bankai Special Ability: Hakka no Togame increases the area of influence of Rukia's ability to reach the temperature of absolute zero. Upon release, a pillar of cold mist rises up into the air from where Rukia is and covers a wide area in her vicinity. Anything within the area of influence of the mist is frozen. Once frozen solid, victims crumble away within seconds. Physical contact with Rukia herself causes other people to begin freezing solid because of how cold she is. While it is a powerful Bankai, it is also a difficult one, as the slightest mistake could kill Rukia. Because Rukia is physically affected along with everything else in her vicinity, the amount of time she can use her Bankai appears severely limited, as prolonged use can potentially cause her damage, so she must thaw slowly when leaving this state, otherwise she would risk damaging herself. Notable Victories Sakura Haruno(Naruto) Category:Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Bleach Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Manga Characters